


Will fight tooth and nails for you.

by LuciaNuG



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: After Aiden's death, After Allison's death, After fight, Bacon hills, F/M, Isaac tried to protect Lydia, Love, Lysaac, Misunderstandings, Pre-Relationship, fight for love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaNuG/pseuds/LuciaNuG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Isaac said to Lydia she was not helping at all just to make her go back to Stiles Jeep to protect her, Lydia is hurt and mad with Isaac. Their new made friendship was turning into something more before that happend, so Lydia decided she would not be a load in Isaac's life, but Isaac tried to explain her everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another Lysaac short-story! Maybe I could make more chapters, only if you request them! Hope you enjoy it

'And this just like that?' he asked behind her. How could she have believed that he would have let her go just like that. She did not reply, and he went on. 'I don't know, I may not have had something with many girls but, how can you end something that has not even begun?'  
That moment was when she turned to face him, and it was her biggest mistake. His blue eyes sparkled with anger, grief, he felt hurt, and neglected, left aside. And she could not continue looking into his eyes.  
'For that reason, it's better this way, Isaac. I'm not what you need, you definitely do not need a load 'she said without looking at him, and she heard his laugh so hard and loud that she look up to stare at him. Isaac approached her.  
'You are stronger than any of us, Lyd. And definitely 'he said quoting her as he raised her chin' You are what I need and what I want in my life. I tried to avoid it, it did not seem right after all that have happened 'began Isaac. 'I adored you in first grade, and you broke my heart. But karma returned it to you, and I was about to kill you. But I don't know at what point I lost my way and I found myself noticing your smiles, your heart rate, and even if you were okay or not. It just happened, as greatest things do' he said before he let go from her, raising his hands while walking backwards. 'And I'm sorry, but I will fight tooth and nail for this. Because if I have learned something, it is that if there is no risk, there is no reward. And because I really care about you. But yet you can run away from me because things are complicated and because you're afraid of what you feel. But I won't give up, I'm not that kind of man ' He ended smiling while walking away from her, disappearing.


	2. 'What if it's to late?' 'It never is'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fight Isaac had with Lydia, Scott knock at his bedroom door to see if he want to talk about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little bit short, but I hope you like it! I will update another chapter if any of you want me to! Hope you enjoy it :)

Scott approached Isaac and sat beside him. He looked at him with eyes full of concern and a little of sadness on them, and Isaac look at him with infinite sorrow in them.  
'Are you worry about Lydia?' Scott wondered at him, and Isaac sighed looking at the ceiling.  
'How much can it hurt you when someone who you put up with just two months ago, kick you out of her life?' Scott looked at him, waiting for an explanation. 'I wanted to protect her, and I said things I should not have said. And now she believes that to me she is just a burden, a load '  
'And it is not' Isaac looked at him like he was out of his mind.  
'Of course not, Scott!' he said, and Scott smiled.  
'It's funny, because we have always laughed at Stiles for going after her for so many years, and it turns out you never forget her neither, you just hide your love to her with hate' Isaac tried to speak but Scott cut him off. 'I could feel you were in a bad mood whenever she was with Aiden, Isaac. You loved Allison, but you didn't overcame Lydia '  
Isaac wanted to deny it, telling him he was crazy and wrong, but he could not, because he knew deep inside he was right.  
'But I ended up losing her' Isaac said, and Scott shook his head.  
'I don't think she can forget that you, of all people, were the one who worried about how she was. It was you who helped her cope with funerals, and you who gave her hugs whenever she was about to break. But 'said Scott,' You should go talk to her, tell her why you did it, because if it hurt her it was because you are important to her '  
Isaac looked at him with fear.  
'What if it's too late?' Scott smiled.  
'It never is' said Scott embracing him, because he saw in Isaac's eyes that he was lost, and hoped Lydia forgive him, because without her, Isaac was lost.


	3. Does I-have-really-really-missed-you kind of hugs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac apologies, and Lydia forgives him.

Isaac was at Lydia's front door, trying to be brave enough to knock at her door. And when he finally decided to do it, the door opened.

'Are you going to stay there watching me? Or weren't you planning on knocking?' She said. No doubts she was mad at him. Isaac sallow and shock his head to a yes before entering into the house.

He followed Lydia to her room, and after she locked the door, she sat down waiting for an explanation of why was him at her from door. During almost an hour. Deciding if he was going to knock or not.

'I came here to apologize, to tell you I'm really sorry' he said without looking her at 'I was afraid you'll get hurt, so I wanted you to go back to the damn jeep, Lyds, just to keep you save, because I'm pretty sure I could not handle to lose you. And then you got so stubborn and -' he rises his eyes to look into her green ones 'I was worried sick, I'm still am. I know you have gone through a lot, more than I could ever imagine, but I don't want you to suffer from physical pain, along with the emotional one'

Lydia's heart melted. He was so cute when he was nervous. And he was so nervous right now because he wanted her to forgive him. She was not mad, well maybe a little, but she was hurt. Isaac was the only person who seems to care about her, the one who was there for her during that moments she needed someone, and she felt that day back in front the jeep as she was a burden to him. A load he wanted to get rid off, so she did that for him. She stepped out of his way, but she missed him. His big blue eyes, his smile, the way he smelled.

She looked at him, and she embrace him into a tight hug. One of does bear hugs. Does I-have-really-really-missed-you kind of hugs. He smiled.

'Do you forgive me?' He asked her, and she nodded.  
'It's been so hard to be mad at you, stupid' she told him 'promise me you'll never try to get rid of me again'  
He smirk.  
'I would not want to get rid of the best thing that has ever been mine, Lydia. So sorry, but you'll be stuck with this wolfie with issues forever' he told her in a serious voice, and she couldn't hide her smile.  
'But you are my wolfie, how would I not love to be stuck with you?' 

He smiled at her before he bended down to kiss her with love, and pure care.


End file.
